16 to18
by hollywoodheights321
Summary: Eddie is the devil and is out to found is love trying to love the girl he been dreaming of forever longer then she or anyone could imagine so will she feel the same about him
1. Chapter 1

Loren we'll it my 18 bday I expect to have a change this year in my life. Or nah. We'll before my mom died she said "18 18 Loren that when your life will change it has to" I don't know what she met by that but what ever happen I hope it good.

Time pass

It time for my party I'm ready nothing yet happen today and it almost over only thing that really happen was my dad sent me a letter from jail didn't really want to read it I mean Trent I haven't seen him since he tried to rape me and I called the police on him and I had to go to the hospital for 2 weeks because I had all those bruise on me and I had deep cuts on me. But as I'm getting dress for my party that my foster mom ( for special purposes ). She not that most responsible "mom" she allows me to do what ever so this party is going to be fun and may be a little dangerousness with the drugs. At the party was a lot of people because as my best friend Rachel invited I don't have a lot of friends I'm not the most popular person in the world.

30 mins later

I walk down the stair with a pretty blue long glittery dress with sliver high heels with light makeup on. When I get to the bottom Rachel comes and hugged me like she try to squeeze the life out of me when she let go of me she smiles at me I don't really wear dress it not my thing. I'm more of a tennis shoes person. So after a couple of mins of talking with Rachel and one of her old friends a guy tall muscle shape guy comes and ask to dance with me.

Eddie so I get to Loren party with a tux on to blind in it all black. I mingle with some of the kids their then I see Loren walk down the stairs and she goes and talk to a girl it her friend Rachel I'm sure I've been watching her 18 years I should know. I know Loren likes and dislikes from top to bottom I know as much and a little more then she could image. I walk up to her for a dance we dance we talk .

Loren: why you want to dance with me?

Eddie: because your the birthday girl

Eddie voice is so firm Loren hand is around his neck and Eddie hands is on her hipps

Loren: oh make since

Loren kiss Eddie on the cheek

Eddie: you know your really beautiful

Loren laugh in his shoulder

Eddie with a smile: what I say

Loren: you know you don't have to lie to me because it my birthday

Eddie: I'm not

Eddie look around make sure no one was looking at them Eddie grab Loren hand and they walk outside to a black charger

Eddie: hop in

Loren: what why

Eddie: I want to show you something

Loren hop in they drive up to moholand they get out and take in the view

Eddie: dance with me

Loren: but there no music

With that music come on it like a soft dark song they dance Eddie spend her around and she keep spending and the floor disappear now she was standing on fire

Eddie: don't freak out or the demons will come and get you

What is he talking about where am I who is he

Eddie: love all your questions will be answer just stay with me or you will be in trouble with out me

Loren ran and took his hand they reach a mansion

Loren: wow who place is this

Eddie: ours this is where we'll be spending of life together you might want to go get some rest my queen we have a long day tomorrow

Eddie show her around and then took her to her room


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review please this chapter is going to tell me if I should continue so review after reading so tell all your friends thanks**

Eddie: Loren! Loren! You might want to get up  
Loren: give me 5 more mins  
Eddie: ugh ok  
Eddie walk downstairs  
10 mins later Loren walk downstairs in a robe and her pjs Eddie gave her  
Eddie: good morin my love  
Loren: good morin are you finally going to tell me your name  
Eddie: yes Loren, Loren my name is Eddie Eddie Duran king of the underworld most people call me the devil because I am  
Loren: ok and Eddie where am I  
Eddie: hahaha you haven't quite got it yet your in hell and I'm the devil  
Loren: why am I in hell  
Eddie: your in hell because you are my new love I've been watching you for 18 years and I waited 18 years because when you were 16 when your mom died she said your life had to change and I help her keep her promise and I came and found you  
Loren: how do you know my mom died when I was 16  
Eddie: I told you I was watching you I seen something in you and I know what happen to you with your father I know you been to multi foster homes in the last year but I fine now your with me  
He said get closer  
Loren: I don't know what it is about you but I find you Eddie highly attractive  
Eddie laugh a little : same with you my queen  
Loren: I have one more question or two why do you call me your queen I thought you were the king  
Eddie: because your are going to be my wife or my second half some day  
Loren: what you mean your second half  
Eddie: you know how twins can feel what the other one feel that what I mean  
So how that work out  
Eddie: you will find out how it work later  
Loren: how you do that  
Eddie: it in your eyes  
Loren: is that why you been looking in my eyes this whole time  
Eddie Shake his head: no and yes I like looking at those big brown eyes  
Loren blushing and she cover her face Eddie take her hands from her face and wrap them around him now their hugging  
Eddie: I love to see you blush  
He says with a smile  
Loren: stop that I don't like blushing it embarrassing  
Eddie: why it cute  
Loren look up at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips  
Eddie: what was that for  
Loren: if we're going to be together I have to get use to your nice compliments  
Eddie: don't get to use to them because we're not always going to be like this  
Loren: right we're soon to be king and queen of hell  
Eddie: Loren while we're talking about this you can't go anywhere with out me  
Loren look confuse: why not  
Eddie: demons , if something happen to you I don't know what I would do  
Loren: I under stand so I'm not going to leave your side and I want let you leave mine  
They lean in for a kiss and when their lips were about to touch some one busted in  
Mel: sir the demons  
Eddie: what you mean  
Mel: you know it their monthly release and they let out to many  
Eddie groan: love have to go maybe for an hour or two stay here with Mel  
Loren: no I want to go with you I told you I don't want to leave your side  
Eddie: you can't I want let you come with me if anything happen to you I ... I don't know what I would do  
Loren: ok but please be careful  
She kiss him for about 5 mins it was powerful they didn't want to let go it was so good they didn't want to let go they got so close to each other but they were interrupted  
Mel: master the demons  
Eddie: Loren I have to go  
Loren: ok I love you please be careful don't get hurt  
Eddie: they can't hurt me I'm the devil I live in deaf  
Eddie walk out with Mel that Mel introduced her self  
Mel: hi I'm Mel you must be Loren I heard a lot about I mean a lot  
Eddie walk by going out the door: don't say something that will make me want to hurt you Mel  
Mel: sorry sir  
They hear the door shut  
Mel: ok he gone so want you want to do  
Loren: umm... I don't know what can I do around here  
Mel: nothing really my friends is coming his name is Adam  
Loren: oh ok that fine I'm going to take a nap when Eddie come back tell him to come upstairs to my room  
Mel: we'll ... Ok I guess  
2 hour later


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie: Mel ... Loren  
Mel: ssshhhh... She sleeping she said told me to tell you to come up stairs when you got back she in her room  
Eddie look in to Mel eyes to make sure she wasn't setting anything up  
Eddie: ok  
Eddie ported him self in her room Loren was "sleep"  
Loren: took you long enough  
She said with her eyes still close  
Eddie: the demons weren't that easy to put back there ruff to  
Loren open her eyes got out the bed and look at Eddie  
Loren: you didn't have that jacket when you left why you have on one now  
Eddie didn't answer so Loren took off his jacket and seen cuts lots of them she started to lose her breath and she was in so much shock she started to walking backward to sit down  
Loren: Eddie I told you to be careful  
Eddie: I was but I'm fine I am ok trust me Loren  
Loren: think what your saying your the devil and I'm suppose to trust you you can kill me for all I care and I'm surprise you didn't  
Eddie: Loren I'm not going to kill why do you think I had to save you from the demons they got out because of you I told Mel not to tell you what really was going on the story was a lie the demons are never allowed out and if you start to freak out more would come and I was happy I heard you was taking a nap Mel told me that to  
Eddie said sitting next to Loren on her bed  
Loren: what are you talking about  
Eddie: you know how I told you don't freak out or the demons will come your heart was racing they don't like humans it happens every time mean like when my mom came with my dad she was terrified and the demons where coming to get her  
Loren: why they don't come after you  
Eddie: half human half demon I don't have a heart rate like yours heart don't beat like yours but I still have blood like humans  
Loren: make since ... How did you know about the demons and how did you tell Mel  
Eddie: her eyes just kidding her mind I read it and before she came in and I told her what to say by mind I projected it by our eyes  
Loren: like heat vision  
Eddie laugh: yea something like that I guess  
Loren: tell me how this two half thing work  
Eddie: you mean how do it work for both us like how do you get it  
Loren: yea how do I get it  
Eddie: sex  
Loren: what  
Eddie: yea see as we're going emotions start to build love hate mostly hate because we're the devils then I'll have the hate and y'all have the love then it will switch when were about to reach our climax the demon inside me will show and I'll bit down on your neck right here ( he said touching her collar bone) it will hurt but then you will fall in love with it then do me and then your body will find your enter demon  
Loren: that sound very graphic  
Eddie: it is if you think about it but it happens when your in to it  
Loren: what are all the eye colors you have because when I met you they were brown now their black  
Eddie: red black and brown  
Loren: what the red for  
Eddie: my demon side brown are my human and black are just demon to but I'm not angry their just that color when I'm cooling down from them being red  
Loren: aww... I like them brown  
Eddie close his eyes for a couple of seconds then open and they were a pretty brown  
Eddie: happy my love  
Loren got up and hug him and sat on his lap and started to kiss him with so much passionate and pulled away  
Eddie: what was that for  
Loren: protecting me  
Eddie: anything for my queen  
Loren: your just so prefect  
Eddie: if you study daily someone likes and dislike you would to  
Loren: Eddie I have another question  
Eddie: ask away  
Loren: does that mean we are going to have a boy if I get pregnant  
Eddie: no we can have a girl my grandma had to find my grandad it hard though the guy have to find the girl attractive in order to get them to come to hell and the sex happens on earth and then they have to come they want to they know where they belong  
Loren: oh is it a longer proses  
Eddie: yea they have to start living on earth at a certain age so they can chose  
Loren: oh my wonder how her parents took that  
Eddie: I'm pretty sure they didn't care they just need her to help find some to take their place when their dead but what amazing about their story they went 3 human years down in hell but humans and hell years are different 3 human years are 9 hell years so they went 9 years just being to kids in love while her parent ruled  
Loren: that good... Eddie how did your parents die  
Eddie laugh: their not dead their in hiding not hiding more like lock down for some years  
Loren: why  
Eddie: that what they wanted they didn't want to rule hell so their on earth leaving a normal life  
Loren: they can do that  
Eddie: yea if they have some one to take their place  
Loren: wow that so fascinating  
Eddie: I know right you like hearing this don't you  
Loren nodded and blushing she cover her face  
Eddie removed her hands from her face: what I tell you about covering your beautiful face  
Loren: ok ok sorry I can't help I wasn't always treated with care as you know bullied all my life and was rape by my "dad" raping me after my mom died then...  
Eddie: stop Loren no need to go through your history speaking I have to show you something two thing tell you why your mom said your life have to change and what happen to your dad in jail  
Loren got up off Eddie lap Eddie got up he took her hand they walk into a room label love I don't know why this is hell but what ever we walk in and he walk over to a cabinet and got a box that was label Loren and it had cd on it  
Loren: what that  
Eddie: videos of you and your family  
Loren: oh


	4. Chapter 4

**my work is done on my iPad so it take longer because I have to read edit then make sure it actually go throw you guys reviews and give what you so what y'all ask for is what I give so just know that when y'all review kk love kayla **

Eddie put in the first cd

It was of Nora when she was 18 she was pregnant she was wearing a pretty dress blue and sparkle and long she was at prom

Loren: why you showing me this

Eddie: watch

A guy walk up to Nora it look like it Trent and stare at her before talk

Trent: oh god why are you fat

Nora: I can't help that the fact you (whispering) rape me ( going to normal) and got me pregnant I wasn't on birth control or you didn't have condoms sorry all my fault right

Trent: yea your dumb ass should have been on birth control

Nora just sat back and shock her head and didn't let a tear come out her eyes knowing she wanted to cry so much Trent slapped Nora

Trent: are you going to sit her and look dum are you going to get up

Nora: if I could get up I would stop acting like an ass all the time

Trent: you better watch your mouth

Nora: sorry ok

Back to Loren and Eddie

Loren: my mom was pregnant with me when she was 18 that why she wanted me to change my life at 18 so the same won't happen to me what happen to her

Eddie: yes and she wanted you to dump cam because of this

Eddie forward the video to like 15 years later

15 year old Loren was dating Cameron

Loren: hay cam what are we going to do today

Cam: I don't know I don't really want to do anything

Loren: I don't want to sit on the couch like we always do

Cam: what wrong with that

Loren: it get boring

Cam: we'll if you don't like it you can leave and be bitchy some where else

Loren: ok the I will

Loren got up and walk to the door and cam followed cam caught her wrists

Cam: your not going anywhere just because you don't like what I want to do

Loren: let go of me cam now

Cam: no I'm not letting you go now go sit your ass on the couch

Loren: what have gotten into you

Cam: just do what the hell I told you to

Loren did what she was told when she sat down he slap her on the face making her fall to the grounded

Back to Eddie and Loren

Loren: stop now please

She says crying

Eddie: ok I'm sorry I just thought you wanted to see why your mom said to change

Loren: not any more hand me that box and cd

Eddie: why

Loren: I'm going to destroy it

Eddie: no you can't if you do you have to go back to earth and I don't want you to this is what keeping you here it hell "memory" so that it know who you are and why your here

Loren: ok just never show me that again can we go to bed

Eddie: we ?

Loren: yes I want to go to sleep and I want you by my side ... Can you do that

Eddie: yes I can

Eddie pick her up bridle style she didn't care he was going she just put her head in his chest and when they got to her room he laid her down he was going to walk out when

Loren: come back I said I want you to sleep with me tonight

Eddie walk over to her bed and got in he wrap his arms around her and they feel asleep

Next morning


	5. Chapter 5

All my wok is on my iPad and I haven't had it in a while but this is just to make sure my work is good please more reviews

CHAPTER 5

Loren woke up really fast terrified making Eddie wake up

Eddie: Loren are you ok

Loren: yea it was just a nightmare

Eddie: oh was it good

Loren look at Eddie confuse: what no I was rape by my dad and cam turn around and start beating me my mom doesn't die from being sick she kill herself

Eddie: what you said you were having a nightmare that right there is just sad come her baby

Loren: I'm glad your here

Eddie: me too Loren I ... I love you

Loren: I love you too Eddie

Eddie kisses Loren with so much passion as they kiss Loren lick Eddie bottom lip asking for entry Eddie let her in after a few mins Eddie roll over so that he was on top of her they stop it check their breath and back to kissing they go and start to kiss the side of her neck he bit down making Loren moan he lick where he bit leaving a hickey so Eddie start to kiss Loren then Loren takes Eddie shirt off Eddie took off her shirt and look at her in the eye "do you really want to do this" she nodded and started to kiss him again Loren roll them over so that she was on top Eddie sit up not breaking the kiss put his hands to support Loren's back and unstrap her bra with one hand letting her breast fall now their chest to chest bare Loren start to kiss Eddie neck Eddie eye start to turn that black color again Eddie flip them over so that he on top he start to kiss down her belly Eddie started to slip her pants showing her red panties he started to kiss her lady part through he panties making her wet Eddie take off her panties and start to lick it and when Loren started to shake he stop goes back up to a breathless Loren and start to kiss her she unzipped his pants and pulled off his pant she started to rub his friend something about that last kiss it was strong powerful full of want and desire after that it was over Loren rip of Eddie underwear showing his 10inch friend " Loren this is going to hurt" Loren took a deep breath and nodded when Eddie enter she tease up and he started to move in and out Loren started to relax a little but the emotional thing Eddie was talking about is happing she can feel her body changing anger building up in his thirst but for some reason she was just in love with it "Eddie go faster" " Loren why in heck are you bossing me around and why are you so tight" Eddie speeded up make Loren moan more and more and make Eddie groan they were in all sort of passions love hate thing kept going and going one point they both was in hate mood that part was so powerful so hard it actually started to make Loren cry he was stretching out her lady part but it was that time Eddie eyes were turning blood shot red and he made his way to Loren collar bone and bit her she made a light moan scream like he said she would she feel in love with the pain and bit Eddie making his eyes turn brown and making Loren's turn red she found he enter demon Eddie thrusted couple of more times and they both reach their climax they lay down out of breath Eddie sat up to look at Loren

Eddie: Loren turn let me see

Eddie look at Loren neck it was a red circle on her neck like teeth marks

Loren: is it bad

Eddie: no is mine

Loren: let me me see ... No it my little teeth

Loren blushes and giggle

Eddie: your so adorable oh and Loren sorry if I said anything bad to you

Loren: me too but it was a one time thing next time it won't be that bad we're going to have all love no hate

She kisses him

Eddie: let's get up and go eat and Mel is going to take you shopping so you're not wearing pj for the rest of your life

Loren: ok and how am I doing that

Eddie: your going to earth

Eddie gets off the bed and puts his pants

Loren: want people recognize me

Eddie: nope that the beauty of being my second half you can change your self come here so I can show you

Loren: hold throw me that tee shirt you had on

Eddie throw Loren his shirt he had on earlier then Eddie and Loren walk into Loren bath room and Loren in the mirror

Eddie: ok look at yourself and think of someone you want to look like or a girl you want to look like the perfect you

Loren thinks she goes over who she want to look like she look down into the sink and concentrate and look at the mirror and she sees a girl with beautiful long hair that really dark with cute dimples and pretty dark brown eyes

Eddie: good job but why you pick her

Loren: she reminds me of my mom when she was younger

Eddie: oh we'll that good you chose to go this way we'll ok

Loren started to put her hair up

Eddie: wear your hair down because our sex was not that good

Eddie said walking away she didn't know what he was talking about but then she ross her hair and seen bruise and hickeys and her mark she concentrated on it boom they were gone she put her hair up into a mess bun walk into Eddie room

Loren: can I get some clothes

Eddie look up at her with his shirtless body showing off his abs and happy trail he had going on

Eddie: um yea come here

Loren walk over to him and sat down on he nicely made bed

He walk out of his room and couple mins later came on with a red shirt black pants and some black high heels

Loren put the stuff on while he was getting ready in front of her

Loren: how I look

Eddie: you look good but I wish you could go back to normal you you would look way hotter in that outfit

Loren: will go back when I come back but how can I maintain this way

Eddie: don't think about if you think about it to much or think about your normal self you will go back don't talk to strangers please or none of your old friends nobody think your missing it some demon taking your place those are the good demons they act as humans

Loren: ok but don't I need a new name

Eddie: yea go with Tiffany you look like your one

Loren: ok Tiffany and how am I paying for this

Eddie: your not it a store inside a store it only for you you know how to keep in touch with me

Loren look confuse : no how

Eddie pointed to his head: your mind test it out ask me a question in your head

Loren though why can't you come with us

Eddie: it shopping I'm a guy and I have no one to watch hell if Mel is gone

Loren: oh it work ok we'll I'm gone I hear Mel love you

Eddie: love you too

Kiss him and she leave she meet Mel down stairs

Mel: hay Loren my queen

She smiles

Loren: how you know

She point to the mirror Loren look at her neck Loren concentrated on the spot again it when away

Mel: it not going to go away it like a marriage ring you can't get rid of it

Loren: so what am I going to do

Mel: leave it no one on earth going to know what it is y'all be fine why hide love

Loren: hell love and earth love is shown way differently

Mel: I know that I us to live their

Loren : how did you get down here

She ask while they walk out the house

Mel: I sent her when I was 15 by Eddie dad I knew him he was my boss at a store I work at

Loren: oh ok make since nothing to extreme I guess

Mel: nope simple and I got my mark by his dad to but not yours mines a print

Mel move her hair to show Loren the hand print on her neck

Loren: wow is that a hand

Mel: yep max hand

Loren: oh

They walk more to the gate where Loren first got in

Mel: snap your finger

Loren did as she was told and the gate open

Loren: ok how we going to get on earth

Mel: keep walking and it will take up to the hill Eddie took you to

Loren: ok

Loren and Mel kept walk them a portal open on earth

Loren: wow I thought I would never see the light again

Mel: you will get use to it

Loren: ok so we driving this

Talking about the black charger from the begin

Mel: yep you want to drive

Loren: sure where the key

Mel: their already in the car

Loren: oh ( they both got in the car and buckled their seat belts) so what mall do we need to go to to find all my "special" stores

Mel: u. The one where you got your dress from that what Eddie said


	6. Chapter 6

Loren drove to the mall where she got her dress and walk in to a forever 21 she never shop their because she wasn't into sassy clothes but now she has to she going to stick with hell nature colors dark red and black so they walk in their and they shop for hours and then after they done with all the story they walk into a Victoria secret store knowing Eddie would never know about it when they got all the stuff they need they drove back to the hill got out the car with all the bags but stop before they walk to where they need to open the portal it was to many bag for them to hold so they were going to need help

Loren: hay Mel is there anyway you can call your friends Adam

Mel: yea but he can't come out of hell but I can call my boyfriend Ian

Loren: ok

Mel thought really hard to tell Eddie to tell Ian to come help us 5 min later he came from out the portal

Ian: hay baby what you need help with

He said kissing her on the cheek

Mel: those bags (pointing to the bags in the trunk) to many for just us two to caring and she doesn't want Eddie to see what she bought

Ian: ok ( turning toward Loren) you must be our new queen Loren

Loren: no this is my disguise ( Loren thought to her self he normal self and change back) this is me

Ian: way prettier

Loren: Eddie said shut up

Ian: how you know ... Oh yea that mind thing y'all can do the two half man can't wait to make Mel my second half

Loren walk to the trunk while Mel waited for them: you haven't did it yet

Ian: nope

Loren: how long y'all been to get

Ian: 2 earth years 4 hell years

Loren: wow you just made me fell like a whore

Ian: why no you didn't really have a choice you had to or you would have been putting yourself in danger longer

Loren: true... while that everything lets go

Loren Mel and Ian walk to the portal and to the mansion

Loren: Eddie dear I'm home! ( she said yelling then Eddie pop up and kiss her on the cheek) miss me

Eddie: yes a lot ... What you get

Loren: umm lots of clothes and shoes for some reason I was not into the same stuff I would normally wear

Eddie: yup I knew you wouldn't

Loren: oh because that half thing it change my attitude and how I see things right

Eddie: yep so can I see what you got even know I know what stores you went to

Loren: we'll I I will show you when we get up stairs it to much to go through

Eddie: hay love you do know that you can just teleport that stuff think hard where you want it to go

Loren though puff like magic

Loren: oh it like we have magical powers

Eddie : no we can just teleport our stuff and our self like people we can do that and it has to be in hell for us to teleport it

Loren: oh we'll then so what you want to do

Eddie: we'll dinner will be ready in a few

Loren: oh ok let's go up stairs I can show you what I bought for you

She said with a dirty smirk before she teleported her self to her bed really quickly change in to a sexy red and black corset and pop up with her laying across the bed his mouth drop at his site

Loren: you like what you see

Eddie:... Nodding

Loren: are you going to stand there or are you going to make love to your queen

Tilting her neck showing the still red but now black heart on her neck Eddie walk over to her and climb on top of her he look up and down her body while on top of her

Eddie: some one had fun shopping for her king

Loren: yep the queen had plenty of time to buy 20 new things for you

Eddie and Loren both did sexy laugh and Eddie started to kiss Loren and you know how it goes from their that passionate love Loren was dieing for to have with Eddie


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie: Lo come on we killed so much time and I think tina might be done with dinner

Loren cuddle to Eddie little more just to feel his warm body a little longer and Eddie tighten his grip around her but they didn't kill as much time as they thought

Loren: ok

Loren get up from the bed and turn to see up looking at her

Loren: don't look at me

Eddie: why not

He says whining like a child and Loren put her hand on her hips

Loren: I guess you look your looking at me anyways

Loren walk to the bathroom

Eddie yell : lo what are you doing

Loren: I'm about to take a shower, why you ask

Eddie got up from the bed walk to the bathroom to see her looking at herself in the mirror playing with her wet hair

Eddie: I just wanted to know, what wrong

Loren: nothing ( she sigh) I'm happy but something is missing but I can't find out what it is exactly.

Eddie: what do you want because your mind not tell me anything but your is tell me a lot I don't know exactly what you want

Loren: people family more

Eddie: we'll I have a..

Eddie was interrupted by some one walking in the room he had black hair tall with pretty brown hazel eyes he look at bathroom to see Eddie and Loren.

Unknown : hay brother


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eddie: what do you want Tyler

Eddie said kinda aggravated

Tyler: wow your not happy to see your own blood

Eddie: no you were ment to be on earth all your life how did you get here

Tyler sat on the bed: mom and dad sent me they said they want to meet your new wife but I don't know why I don't even see a girl in here

With that Loren can out of the bathroom with wet hair and a rob

Loren: I'm her

Eddie: what you ...

Loren told Eddie by mind trust me I want do anything remember this mark means I'm your so don't be so jealous I love you and only.

Tyler: hay your hot.. Ed you did good

Eddie: Tyler don't be a pest

Loren: hay babe what should I wear

She said walking to her closet

Eddie: umm black hair red shirt the corset one the half top you hot in that ( he said with a creeper smile) and black jean and you can wear my red vans or the sparkle heels I bought you for your birthday

Loren: kk and why black hair

Eddie: I don't know it something tell me you were going to dye your hair anyways

Tyler clear his throat: hay ... Yea over here I'm still here

Eddie: why ?!

Tyler: to hang with my big bro oh and tell that I'm coming back to hell

Eddie: and where will you be staying

Tyler: you know that little house your building over there

Eddie: yea for Loren's mom

Loren: what my mom

Eddie: yea your biological mom I just need to find her spirt she never move on when she died

Loren: wow while y'all talk I'm going to take another shower a real one now and change and I'll be ready to see your parents oh and Tyler ( Tyler look at her and she flick her finger to the door making it open) y'all can talk but not in my room

Eddie: ok will go but come here first

Loren walk over to Eddie

Loren: yes

She said smiling tilting her head

Eddie: oh your so beautiful and you also found out how to work all your gifts

Eddie kiss her lips softly

Loren: oh yea when I was in the bathroom I was reaching for something and in it came to my hands

Eddie: ok go get dress be ready we leave in an hour and just to tell you my parents can here our thoughts to so just clear your head and I'll be in the other room call me if you need anything

he said while she walking away smack her butt

Lore giggle: ok go love you

Loren went into the bathroom and watch Eddie her walk in and heard the water start

Eddie: damn it I forgot to tell Lo we still haven't ate dinner

Tyler: dude shut up you can eat at moms damn it not that hard and I think she though y'all was eating at mom and dad now anyways

Eddie; your right she pretty smart

Tyler: what ever I just know she got a fat ass I know you do some good damage to that

Eddie: don't talk about her like that she not some damn toy you can talk about I will rip you in half next time you say something like that about her ( eyes getting red)

Tyler smirk he love when he got under Eddie skin

Loren's thought: Eddie baby can you come take a nice bubble bath with me

Eddie's thought: oh yea ill come hold on for like two

Eddie eyes were going back red again

Eddie: don't do that I have to the point when I know if some can read me or Loren thoughts and your doing it get out of her head

Tyler tilts his head with a evil smirk: I don't know what your talking about

Eddie: yes the hell you do don't make me have to rip you and put you were the demons again

Tyler: ooo I'm so scared ... Not really oh and don't let me tell Loren about Chloe

Eddie: you wouldn't

Walking closer to him

Tyler: but oh I will oh just did

Eddie: you didn't

Eddie was "looking" through his mind see if he can hear Lo with that he transport himself to Loren bathroom and he look at her with her head down on her knees sitting in the tub

Loren: why didn't you tell me

Eddie: because I knew she didn't love me and I did and she play me like a fool and I hate being treat not love so she had to go

Loren: so if I didn't love you you would throw me with the demons to

Eddie: no that not what happen who told you this that not at all what happen

He say getting closer Loren lift her head

Loren: don't . Get . Any closer to me

She says in her inner demons comes eyes blood shot red

Eddie: Loren listen if I wanted to hurt would I have save you would have l been letting you go see my parents would I show you your past to help you

Loren cut him off

Loren: that didn't help me at all remember that night I had nightmares how is that help it made this whole thing even more harder to go through I have nightmares all the time and their not good Eddie I ...

Eddie cut her off

Eddie: no Loren listen her no interrupting you know I hate that ( Eddie eyes start to turn red the heat in the room builds it not right for both them to be mad ) no I love you would your eyes be this red would I have your mark if you didn't love it can go away if the love vanishes that where Chloe mark went and the reason I dated Chloe is because my parents said that I couldn't Mary you for so long and they told me to move on you know how hard I took that but yet your here today 10 hell years later I waited for you I waited long days and night for you and I'm still sitting her wait for you

Loren eyes are now big brown and moist like she was about to cry and like if on cue she bold and bold Eddie felt bad for her his eyes turn a unknown shade of baby blue they were so pretty they just had an warm feeling to them they just made you want to hug him because they also mad you feel sad because you can tell he was feeling so much right now for her

Eddie: Lo get out the tub please and I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go chole was a mistake your not her mark is gone and yours is here you own me ( he put a smile on his face making her smile) now come on

Loren: you have to go while I change and if I was you i would check on Tyler his thoughts are not that great about me

Eddie: it's ok he not going to get to you but change we have to go

30 min later Loren was out the bathroom her hair is now black and she wearing her red half top corset with black leggings that fit her just right and shows off her curves and her sparkle red heels Eddie bought her for her birthday with diamond ears with ear cliff and light make up

Loren: I'm ready babe

Eddie turn from the mirror that he was facing fixing himself

Eddie: you look good babe

Loren: really thanks

Eddie: you don't have to thank me I'm just stating the truth

Loren walk up to him and unbutton his top button to his black button up shirt showing his moist tan skin then she look more at his outfit he had on black shirt with red skinny jeans and black vans

Loren: you look nice to

Eddie: ok let's go Tyler left a few mins ago

Loren I'm ready

So they walk down stairs and across the bridge Loren snap her finger and the gate open Eddie smiled at her and they walk through the portal and that got in the black charger

Loren: can we stop at steak in Shake to get me a strawberry milkshake

Eddie: yea and were eating at my parents

Loren's thoughts: omg I forgot we were going I should have thought more on my attire


	9. Chapter 9

**review sorry for the gap in my update I've been dealing with a lot and cheer is for 3 months straight but I will still be update trust don't stop reading tell friends all about it and message me if you have questions or if you want to read it on wattpad **

Chapter 9

When they arrive at his parents house it a small blue house on level with a garage with a brown door when they walk up to the glass door Eddie rang the door bell and a young woman open the door she look like she in her mid 30 she had the biggest smile on her face and was just filled with happiness and joy

Eddie: hay mom this is Loren Loren this is my mom ..

Loren: Katy

Eddie look confuse Katy just smile

Eddie: how do you know my mom

Loren: they own a small store that I go to all the time

Katy: Loren it nice to see you again I knew something came up when I didn't see the really you they demon is just a bad actress we'll to me everybody else buys it we'll

Loren: so how is the store going with out my mom regular and mine since she put herself on the diet

Katy: good ... Oh wow I'm being rube come in I'll call for max go sit on the couch

Katy yelled for max told him we have guest and he knew it was me to I felt less weird now that I know it's max and Katy they are like my step parents when my mom would go out of town

Eddie and Loren though conversation

Eddie: I didn't know you already knew my parents

Loren: I didn't either

Eddie: does it make it less awkward

Loren: yea man ... What are we going to talk about now that I known your parents since almost half my life

Eddie: are marks

Loren out of thoughts : u wants us to tell them about everything that happen to get these ... Ew no that nasty there your parents

Eddie laugh : that not what I mean their marks and our marks are different that what I mean and their your parents to technically

Loren:we'll yea their more yours then mine and plus I don't ...

Loren is cut off by Katy and max walking in from who knows where they been

Katy: ok me and max are really happy you too found one another Tyler won't be joining us so yep so...

Eddie: mom did you know you were with Loren the whole time

Katy: maybe a little (she giggle) I didn't know it was her plus people did tell me about that bitchy low live Chloe

Eddie: don't bring her up it not a good subject at this time

With that Loren got up from the couch and walk out side balling her eyes she felt so stupid being her right now she just can't believe that Eddie would do that to a girl just because she did love him but then again she did use him to get in the thrown. Eddie walk out side sat next to Loren and wrap his arm around her. Loren move it and sat up.

Loren: go back inside I don't want to talk to you right

She was about to walk back inside when Eddie grab her arm

Eddie: talk to me. Now!

Loren: get off my arm now Eddie or I will leave here now

Eddie: you wouldn't dare

Loren: let go of my arm EDDIE NOW your hurting me

Eddie let go tears were coming out Loren eyes she took off her 6 inch heels and start walking

Eddie: where are you going

Loren: so where but here I don't want to be constantly reminded of a past that could have happen to me. You know what Eddie ( walking back to him) take your shirt off

Eddie: why

Loren eyes turn red: JUST DO IT { haha nike}

Eddie take his shirt off and you can see his woads and scratches

Loren: turn around

Eddie does what she tell him and she can see his mark is turning red around it

Loren: what does this mean

Eddie: one of us is downing our love and what we been their and mine is the on slowly disappearing you just need to look harder ( Eddie turns around to face Loren Loren backs away from him) Loren that person is you why don't you get that I love you with my all more then I ever love anyone in the world and I don't know how to show you anymore I'm not giving up on you just tell me how can I show you

Loren: take me home our home I can't do this today arguing once with you is we'll enough

Eddie: ok I'll tell my parents

Loren walk to the car with the keys when Eddie came back out he got in the car and they drove in silents when they reach the hill Loren got out soon as the car stop and walk right to hell Eddie sat in the car for a couple of minutes to think and occupy himself he doesn't want to hurt Loren or make her hurt herself he just want to show what he did was out of anger cause he doesn't like to be use for anything and he knows Loren wouldn't do that to him ever .

Eddie got out the car and walk to hell when he got to the mansion he walk in and seen Loren strangling a blonde skinny girl she smaller then Loren size wise I don't know who it is till Loren pick her up and slammed her down knocking her out.


	10. Chapter 10

Loren look at the girl one more time before walking she gets to were Eddie is she look at him with red eyes and shake her head."your so lucky I didn't just let her stay and leave you" Eddie was so hurt by Loren's words he didn't know what to do just one simply thing lead to a big thing to them. Eddie knew he was wrong for not telling Loren his past knowing that he knew all of hers. He knew he need to fix it.

"Loren" Eddie said whimpering

Eddie walk over to the body and he knew exactly who it was Cynthia (chole) kwolsicka looking at her body made Eddie mad, confuse, and bubbly. Eddie grab her arm to flip her over so she on her stomach. In her hand was a knife. Eddie anger build build more he look at her. He feels so disgusted with himself and so wrong for not even coming up about her to Loren, Loren should have been told before we did anything.

Eddie pov.

I wish I sent her more then just with the demons made her go to earth and never come back but know that her time with the demons are up she here pass out I'm my house. How did I get caught it. So I'm dragging Chloe out side so I can talk to Loren with out thinking about her. I walk back inside and lock the door and go upstairs looking for Loren.

"Loren Loren babe just talk to me please"

Loren pop out of the door of her room.

"Why should I talk to you so you can not tell me stuff so you can let me almost get killed"

" I would never and Loren only reason I didn't say anything about Chloe is because I didn't want you to worry about her and what happen between us"

"So you want me to be ok with not knowing things and live a happy life wondering with you"

She says walking closer to me in anger eyes red as fire. While I'm just sadly internally beating myself for not giving the time to talk to Loren I know everything about her and she only knows who my parents are. How stupid can I be.

"Loren ok you want to know things like how i know things about you ok then come here and talk to me with out yelling"

"Now you want to talk what change your mind the fake that you know people are after me that should have been a day one thing since I gave you my virginity. You know Eddie everything isn't going to be peach pie and ice cream thing will screw up over and over again and with you been the devil I don't think I want to go through this over and over we are going to be to forever. While you think we are I just don't know."

I'm getting so angry right now she acting like a bitch believe it or not.

"Ok Loren so your saying your losing feelings and want to be done cause of who I am I didn't tell up you one thing and you want to act ... Act ... Like a bitch about it...)

Loren was shock when I said that I didn't mean for it to come out I need to apologize now.

"Loren I'm sorry I didn't ..)

"No no you don't have to you know what I think it best for me to go"

I watch as she walk to her room with tears in her eyes. I knew when I said that I should give her some space.

3 hours later

I haven't talk to Loren it been hours I need to go check on her.

I walk up stairs and it silent i quiet to. I walk to Loren room and knock I wait nothing I knock again nothing I turn the knob door unlock walk it her room empty her bed is made perfectly but the rest is destroyed. I start to get worried what happen. I open my mind to see if I can hear her thoughts.

Eddie Eddie please help me Eddie I love you help me please plleeaassee

Where is she why didn't I hear what happen everything is happing so fast but I need to be strong if some one hurt so help me god I will kill them and make it a long painful death.


End file.
